Desire, Chance, and No Rejection
by Kyungcupcake
Summary: "Jadi status kita sekarang apa?" "Teman. Bukankah selama ini kita berteman? Atau kau hanya ingin kita menjadi kenalan saja?" "Berarti jika kita berpapasan aku harus menyapa dan tersenyum padamu?" "Hm." Chansoo, RnR, GS.


_Please, enjoy the story._

.o.o.

.o.o.

.o.o.

drrtt.. drrtt..

'Bisakah kita bertemu di cafe dekat kampus jam 4 sore nanti?'

Chanyeol membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Sedikit aneh karena gadis itu tidak pernah mengajaknya bertemu duluan. Tipe gadis pasif nan polos yang menyerahkan semua keputusan pada orang lain.

'Ada apa memangnya?'

'Ada yang mau ku tanyakan.'

'Baiklah'

.o.o.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal dikalangan mahasiswa di universitasnya. Selain harga yang murah dan makanannya yang enak, ada sofa empuk yang selalu jadi rebutan dan _wifi_ lancar yang membuat tempat ini diminati para mahasiswa. Jam-jam sore seperti ini seharusnya penuh dengan para calon sarjana baik hanya hang out dan ngobrol, maupun para pencari wifi yang sedang mengerjakan tugas dengan _dateline_ tengah malam.

Tapi libur musim panas membuat cafe ini lengang. Hanya tiga meja yang terisi. Dan salah satunya adalah seorang gadis manis yang tampak melamun di sudut cafe sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Sudah lama?" Chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dan melirik gelas dan piring kosong yang mengisi meja itu.

"Oh, sudah sampai? Pesanlah dulu. Aku juga akan memesan lagi." Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah pada Chanyeol, lalu memanggil seorang pelayan dan kemudian memberikan pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo juga meminta agar gelas dan piring yang keduanya sudah kosong agar dibawa, sehingga mereka mendapatkan meja yang bersih.

"Sudah lamakah disini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Yakin ia tidak terlambat, dan arlojinya pun menunjukkan sekarang pukul empat lebih duabelas menit. Heran melihat gelas dan piring yang sudah kosong dihadapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ya. Sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu."

Kerutan menghiasi dahi Chanyeol, menggambarkan keterkejutan dari sang pemilik wajah. "Aku yakin janji kita jam empat. Dan aku pun tidak terlambat." Chanyeol sebenarnya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat dan membuat orang lain menunggu.

"Ya. Kau tidak terlambat. Santai saja. Aku hanya bosan di rumah. Jadi aku kesini lebih cepat."

"Syukurlah."

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Chanyeol menambahkan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dan segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Eyy, pesanan kita saja belum sampai. Tidak bisakah kita basa-basi dulu?"

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol kembali disuguhi senyum ramah dan manis Kyungsoo. Gadis didepannya ini sebenarnya baik dan ramah. Ia juga tidak sulit untuk bergaul. Tapi anehnya ia tidak mempunyai teman di kampus. Bukan berarti dia banyak musuh, hanya saja ia tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Ia seperti membangun tembok pembatas. Sehingga semua orang hanya bersikap baik dan seperlunya padanya.

Mereka kemudian membangun obrolan ringan, tentang liburan mereka, tentang keluarga Chanyeol, teman Chanyeol. Tentang hobi membaca Kyungsoo, dan liburan Kyungsoo yang membosankan ditelinga Chanyeol. Dan terakhir tentang pengakuan Kyungsoo tentang jiwa introvertnya, beserta cerita kenyamanannya beraktivitas sendirian.

Iced americano yang Chanyeol pesan sudah habis setengahnya, dan iced lemon tea milik Kyungsoo baru terminum sepertiganya. Dari gelagat dan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang sedikit tidak nyaman, Chanyeol tahu bahwa mereka akan masuk ke pembicaraan yang menjadi tujuan mereka bertemu disini.

"Ini mengenai dua minggu yang lalu." Kyungsoo menatap minumanya sembari terus memainkan sedotannya, seolah tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Hm.. " Hanya respon pendek itu yang sanggup Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol sebenarnya tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ketika ia membaca pesan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengannya.

Pasti tentang dua minggu yang lalu. Saat mereka sama-sama menghadiri sebuah pesta yang diadakan untuk menyambut liburan musim panas oleh salah satu teman mereka. Chanyeol awalnya hanya gemas dan ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Chanyeol hanya ingin memastikan image gadis polos dan suci yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Sekaligus ia ingin memenangkan tantangan yang diberikan kepadanya untuk dapat menghabiskan malam dengan salah satu gadis yang hadir di pesta itu. Dengan gengsi yang tinggi, dan kepercayaan diri yang melambung Chanyeol tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Bagaikan memenangkan undian. Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo duduk sendirian dengan dua botol soju kosong dihadapannya. Chanyeol berhasil membawanya keluar dari ruangan pesta, lalu berhasil pula merebut ciuman singkat dari bibir hati milik Kyungsoo. Berlanjut ke ciuman panas dan juga dalam. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol mengambil keperawanan Kyungsoo dan menghabiskan malam panas bersama. Setelah itu mereka benar-benar tidak bertemu lagi. Karena memang masa perkuliahan sudah selesai. Sampai pagi tadi Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan agar mereka bertemu.

"Jadi status kita sekarang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan raut wajah yang cukup membingungkan bagi Chanyeol. Seharusnya ekpresi sedih, kecewa atau marah yang ditampilkan oleh gadis itu. Tapi ekspresi ramah dengan senyum lembutnya masih bertahan disana.

"Teman. Bukankah selama ini kita berteman? Atau kau hanya ingin kita menjadi kenalan saja?" Mulutnya berkata seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya mengatakan itu salah.

"Berarti jika kita berpapasan aku harus menyapa dan tersenyum padamu?" Kyungsoo masih bertanya dengan senyum manis setia bertengger di wajahnya.

"Hm." Chanyeol menjawab dengan malas.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. "Nafsu." _Brengsek,_ Chanyeol baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar brengsek. Tapi pantang baginya menarik kata-kata yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya.

" Kita berdua sama-sama mabuk waktu itu. Jadi itu hanya gairah sesaat. Benarkan?" Gengsi Chanyeol memang benar-benar tinggi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri begitu terkejut dan juga bangga serta senang. Bagaimana pun ia adalah yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Masih menempel diingatannya, baik ciuman dan reaksi dari sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan terasa begitu amatir dan kaku.

"Apakah kau ingat jika kau mengeluarkannya di dalam? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku hamil?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan ekpresi wajah yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti.

"Hei, sekarang teknologi sudah canggih. Aborsi atau gugurkan saja. Kau tidak akan kesakitan dan masih bisa hamil lagi kelak."

"Seperti itukah?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. "Jangan-jangan kau ingin meminta pertanggungjawabanku?"

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya datar. Walau Chanyeol yakin itu hanya kamuflase saja.

"Ayolah. Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa. Saat itu kau mabuk 2 botol soju, akupun sama. Apa mungkin kau hamil?"

"Tidak!" Setengah berteriak Kyungsoo kaget sendiri dengan reaksinya.

"That's what we called one night stand. I bet you understand."

"I do." Kyungsoo menjawabnya sedikit ragu dan pelan.

"I think you not."

"Yes you're right. I'm not."

'shit'. Chanyeol bingung dengan gadis ini. Sedetik bilang 'Ya' dan sedetik kemudian berubah jadi 'tidak'. Dan terlalu mudah ditebak. "So?"

"Aku kira kau melakukannya karena memiliki perasaan padaku."

"But i'm not!"

"Iya. Oleh karena itu aku hanya ingin memastikan. Agar aku tidak menaruh harap padamu."

"Hah." Chanyeol mendengus, meremehkan. "Kau naif Kyungsoo."

"Naif?"

"Ya, naif! Kau kira orang melakukan hubungan seks hanya karna saling menyukai?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. Hanya kerutan di dahi yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mostly just because of desire and chance. And no rejection. Dengar! Gairah, kesempatan dan tidak ada penolakan."

.o.o.

.o.o.

.o.o.

Happy Chanyeol day.

i'm lack on word. So, sangat bersyukur kau hadir dan lahir di dunia ini. Selalu berharap yang terbaik untukmu.

Read and Review please.

Thanks.


End file.
